


Feels Like Home

by madnessandbrilliance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adopted Children, Birthday Fluff, Dads!Klance, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Flirty banter because its not klance without flirty banter, Fluff, Husbands, Icing shenanigans, M/M, They are married my dudes, more fluff!, thats about it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21996910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnessandbrilliance/pseuds/madnessandbrilliance
Summary: Three things happen in quick succession. Kosmo lets out a sharp bark. A small and extremely unexpected voice pipes up behind both of them, “Can I help?”And Lance yelps, jumps, and drops the cake.Keith is usually extremely grateful for his sharp reflexes. When he instinctively catches a metal cake pan fresh out of the oven in ungloved hands, not so much.“Holy f—” he starts.“—fudge balls!” Lance finishes with a frantic glance at the wide-eyed, innocent child in the doorway of the kitchen.__It's their daughter's first birthday with them, and Keith and Lance try to plan a surprise. It doesn't quite go as planned.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 207





	Feels Like Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kanonicity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanonicity/gifts).



> Thank you [Kristine](https://twitter.com/kanonicity), for commissioning this wonderful and sweet Klance dads story. I hope I did it justice <3

At eighteen years old, Keith had stood in the cavernous bridge of an alien castle and looked out at a seemingly endless field of stars, wondering if he would ever find his place in the universe. Alone most of his life, bouncing from place to place and person to person like one of the tumbleweeds outside his father’s shack—the idea of a home seemed too good to be true.

At thirty-one years old, Keith has never been proven more wrong _. _ He’d found his mother, saved his brother, met a group of people he could consider not only his friends, but his  _ family.  _ He’d gone on every adventure he could’ve dreamed of, and then some. And amidst it all he’d fallen in love.

“Keith,  _ no _ —don’t put that there it’s gonna melt—”

“It’s not gonna melt, Lance, oh my  _ god give it to me _ we’re never gonna finish before she gets home _ —” _

__

Moments like these weren’t even a distant dream at eighteen. On bad days, he thought that at most, he would die in a blaze of glory while discovering some far-off planet or star. People would remember him posthumously, talk about how brave and how talented he was, conveniently forget his bruised knuckles and lonely scowl. On good days… well, he can’t remember exactly what he’d hoped for on good days. But he had never expected a  _ family _ .

Lance guffaws as he dances out of Keith’s reach, holding a bag of nearly neon purple frosting above his head. Almost thirteen years had closed the height gap between them, but Lance often forgot that, and still attempted to hold things over his head like Keith couldn’t just reach up and grab them. “Too slow, Mullet-of-my-life, if you wanna be able to get this from me you’re gonna have to— _ gah _ !”

The last part was because Kosmo had appeared behind him, causing Lance to trip backwards and land on his backside with a very loud groan of pain. At thirty, Lance was still long limbs and cocky grins, but nowadays there were more soft smiles in Keith’s direction, and the direction of the rings on both of their left hands.

Keith stands over his husband, hands on his hips, shaking his head at the squirt of purple icing that exploded from the tube Lance had been holding and had squeezed reflexively upon his fall. Some of it had landed in Lance’s hair, and on his sharp nose. “Good boy,” Keith tells Kosmo, who pants at him. Lance pouts.

“You are,” Keith grumbles, even as he crouches to kiss the icing off of Lance’s nose. “the bane of my existence.”

“But a cute bane, right? Also there’s icing here too.” Lance taps his cheek, where there is no icing at all. Keith kisses it anyway.

“Hm. And here.” The other cheek. Keith humors him. “Here, too.” His mouth.

“You could just lick it off,” Keith says, before pressing his lips to his husband’s. When he pulls back, Lance’s eyes are closed and there’s a small grin on his face.

“Yeah, but there’s nothing fun about that.”

Keith shakes his head but doesn’t hold back his smile as he hoists Lance back up to his feet. There’s still icing in the other man’s hair. Keith chooses to not say anything about it.

“Gimme that,” Keith snags the icing from Lance’s grip before he can protest again. “ _ Don’t give me that look _ , we wasted enough time as it is.”

Lance makes a vain attempt to grab the icing back. Keith shoots him a glare and continues, mind racing through their to-do list. “The cake is ready, I’ll put it in the fridge while we wait for it to cool—fuck, wait, Lance did we wrap the presents—”

Lance shakes his head and pinches Keith’s arm as he passes on the way to the oven. He’s pulled on a pair of oven mitts that match the apron he’d shoved onto Keith when they’d begun this endeavor in the first place. There are a lot of ruffles on the apron, but not the gloves. The way Lance beams at him every time Keith passes in all his ruffled-glory almost makes up for the humiliation.

“You’ve asked me that already,” Lance begins as he pops open the oven and carefully lifts out the large, square cake pan. “And I’ve  _ told _ you, yes, we already wrapped them, and  _ yeah _ she’s gonna love the—”

Three things happen in quick succession. Kosmo lets out a sharp bark. A small and extremely unexpected voice pipes up behind both of them, “Can I help?”

And Lance yelps, jumps, and drops the cake.

Keith is usually extremely grateful for his sharp reflexes. When he instinctively catches a metal cake pan fresh out of the oven in ungloved hands, not so much.

__

“Holy f—” he starts.

“— _ fudge balls _ !” Lance finishes with a frantic glance at the wide-eyed, innocent child in the doorway of the kitchen. She still has her boots and backpack on, which suggests she’d bypassed the shoe rack at the front door and come straight to the kitchen. Keith all but throws the cake pan onto the stove top and wrings his hands, mouthing profanities all the while. “Ji’ra! You’re home early!”

Ji’ra drops her backpack on the floor and marches into the room, nose twitching at the smell of cake. “It started snowing so they closed school early! I think they sent a message out.”

Keith and Lance look at each other, then at their communication devices, stacked one on top of the other on the other side of the room. Whoops.

“Oh.” Keith begins, awkwardly. “Well.”

“What are you making? Can I help?” Ji’ra blinks large, catlike eyes up at them. When Lance looks at Keith again, something of a silent conversation passes between them. Lance shrugs. Keith sighs.

“So,” Keith scratches the back of his neck. “We wanted to surprise you. Since, we, uh—well I mean, it’s hard to keep track of these things, before you get adopted—” He would know. “—but it was in your records, and—”

“—Happy birthday!” Lance blurts out. He claps his hands over his mouth. Keith’s lips twitch. Ji’ra is unnervingly silent.

“It’s your first birthday, with us.” He says. “We lined up the Zona’ri cycle with the Earth calendar. You’re six cycles old now. We were making you a cake, but La—your papi—"

“It wasn’t  _ my _ fault—”

Both of them fall silent . Two small arms have thrown themselves around their waists, a small, sniffling head buried in Keith’s stomach. Keith lets his hand fall on her head, gently, as he feels his heart lurch with emotion; his eyes prickle. He looks up at the ceiling and wills himself to take a deep breath. Lance’s hand squeezes his shoulder.

“Thank you,” Ji’ra mumbles into Keith’s shirt. Keith inhales again, shakily.

“Of course,  _ amor _ ,” Lance says. “That’s what dads are for.”

That’s what dads are for. Keith lets his other hand squeeze the one Lance has rested on his shoulder. They stay like this for a moment, none of them speaking. Even Kosmo is still, leaning heavily against Keith’s leg. Finally, Keith feels Ji’ra pull back. She wipes at her eyes a bit, blinking rapidly and looking up at the ceiling. It’s a move that seems familiar to Keith, and he puzzles over it before realizing he’s seen himself do it in mirrors when trying not to cry. She must have picked up the habit from him. The thought makes him feel warm.

“Okay,” Keith exhales. He grins, a little unsteadily, though no less genuine. “You wanted to help, right?” Ji’ra nods. “You got here just in time for the fun part—Papi and I were gonna ice the cake. You wanna decorate it with us?”

“Yeah!” Already, Ji’ra is grinning, emotional moment forgotten. Kids were fickle like that, emotions fleeting with passing whims; Keith was a little jealous. He flicks her nose gently and grins when she squeaks.

Lance claps his hands together. “Oh you’re in for a treat, Ji, ‘cause your Papi is the best cake icing-er on this side of the Milky Way—”

“What about Uncle Hunk?”

Lance’s mouth snaps shut. Ji’ra looks at him, oblivious. Keith snorts. “She’s got you there, Lance.”

In response, Lance picks up the icing from where Keith had set it down, and squeezes it in Keith’s face. Keith yelps and scrambles backwards. “Lance, you bas—”

“— _ bask _ in my Icing-King glory _ ,  _ Keith—”

Ji’ra shrieks in delight as neon purple icing goes flying in every direction. Kosmo barks, and jumps onto his back paws, snapping icing out of the air. Lance cackles until Keith tackles him to the floor. It only serves to send more icing flying.

“Shi—Shoot, Lance, the icing—"

“Oh, so  _ now _ you care about the icing—”

“I have literally  _ always  _ cared about the icing, you idiot—”

“Dad! You told me I shouldn’t call people idiots—"

The kitchen is warm, and loud, and crowded. There’s icing everywhere, and dirty dishes, and a slightly-cooled cake pan poised precariously at the edge of the stove. Keith is pretty sure he’s swallowed space-wolf hair covered icing by now. Said space wolf barks and teleports himself around excitedly; his husband wriggles beneath him and smears more icing onto Keith’s face. Their daughter laughs over them.

It’s a little chaotic, a lot messy. But it’s Keith’s. And it’s home.

**Author's Note:**

> For background knowledge:
> 
> 1\. Keith and Lance adopted Ji'ra from her home planet on one of their relief missions, because 10,000 years of a destructive empire doesn't get fixed right away.
> 
> 2\. They still provide support from Earth, nowadays have settled into the planet to be around to raise Ji'ra. They still travel the universe since they want Ji'ra to be familiar with her home planet's culture, and they also visit Allura and Coran on Altea, and Krolia and Kolivan on their blade missions.
> 
> 3\. The other paladins visit often, and are like family to Ji'ra. Shiro and Adam visit the most, as does Lance's family. 
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed! If you liked this please kudos/comment! and check out my other work-- I write a lot of klance, but I'm branching out into other fandoms as well. Also, feel free to check out my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sapphicsirena)! or my [Tumblr](http://madness-and-brilliancee.tumblr.com/)  
> !
> 
> And thank you to [Jo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSforDays/pseuds/BSforDays), [Noble](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1004_Angel/pseuds/the-noble-idiot), and [Angie](https://twitter.com/stelllalights) for the title and beta help! Check out Jo and Noble's fics, they're amazing! And Angie's art is incredible!


End file.
